George Takei
George Takei (1937 - ) Film Deaths *''The Green Berets'' (1968) [Captain Nim]: Killed in combat with the Viet Cong when they bomb and blow up the outpost he's taking cover under. (Thanks to Betty) *''Return from the River Kwai (1989)'' [Lieutenant Tanaka]: Stabbed in the neck with a Japanese blade by Edward Fox who then slashes his throat while Takei goes to shoot him as their ship sinks, he then falls overboard with his body sinking into the depths. *''Bug Buster (Some Things Never Die)'' (1998) [Dr. Hiro Fujimoto]: Killed by a giant mutant insect after it hatches from a pupa in his laboratory. (Thanks to Shadrach) *''Mulan'' (1998; animated) [First Ancestor]: Plays the voice of a ghost. *''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' (2009; animated) [Old Man Samurai]: Ceases to exist after a fight with the black samurai after talking to Fred and Scooby (voiced by Frank Welker), Shaggy (voiced by Casey Kasem), Velma (voiced by Mindy Cohn), Daphne (voiced by Grey DeLisle), Miyumi (voiced by Kelly Hu), Mr. Takagawa (voiced by Sab Shimono) and Kenji (voiced by Gedde Watanabe). TV Deaths *''The Twilight Zone: The Encounter (1964)'' [Taro]: Commits suicide by jumping out of the attic window after accidentally killing Neville Brand in a struggle. *''The Six Million Dollar Man: The Coward (1974)'' [Chin Lang]: Shot to death by the captors, while Lee Majors looks on helplessly from the distance. (Thanks to John) *''MacGyver: The Wish Child (1986)'' [Dr. Shen Wei]: Shot to death one of James Hong's henchmen in George's museum, while George is talking to Richard Dean Anderson. *''Miami Vice: By Hooker by Crook (1987)'' [Kenneth Togaru]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Don Johnson. (Thanks to Michael) *''Batman Beyond: Rebirth Part II (1999; animated)'' [Mr. Fixx]: Drowns after being knocked into his hover craft's control panel by Terry McGinnis (Will Friedle) causing it to crash into the sea. *''Heroes: Four Months Later... (2007)'' [Kaito Nakamura]: Thrown from a rooftop by David Anders, while James Kyson Lee looks on helplessly. (George has reappeared in flashbacks in subsequent episodes.) (Thanks to Neil, Mathew and Tommy) *''Futurama: Bender's Game'' (2008; animated) [George Takei]: Killed in an explosion when he crashes the Enterprise. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Transformers Animated: Five Servos of Doom'' (2009; animated) [Yoketron]: Fatally wounded (off-screen) by Lockdown (voiced by Lance Henriksen). Prowl (voiced by Jeff Bennett (II), tries to save him but he tells him you must not sacrifice a piece of the future to bring back the past. He then goes offline, Yoketron only appeared in flashbacks. Video Game Deaths *''Skylanders Giants'' (Drill-x): blows up after being defeated Notable connections *Mr. Brad Altman. Takei, George Takei, George Takei, George Takei, George Takei, George Takei, George Category:Reality show participants Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Liberals Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Gay actors Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Psych cast members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Controversial actors Category:Godzilla cast members Category:People who died in a MacGyver series Category:Disney Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Kim Possible cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Hey Arnold! Cast Members Category:Futurama cast members Category:Hercules cast members Category:Mulan cast members Category:People who died in a Mulan film Category:Japanese actors and actresses Category:Japanese-American actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Supah Ninjas Cast Members Category:True Justice cast members Category:Video Game Stars Category:War veterans